


我生气了，哄不好的那种

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	我生气了，哄不好的那种

伪现实，ooc预警，澈特+丢丢儿赫海

深夜发车，记得刷卡🚗🚗🚗

===========================

*

首尔的早晨如昨天一样晴朗，日光穿过窗帘的间隙透射进来反而格外刺眼，金希澈发了信息后就下了床，给希范和起伏盛好粮食，随口吃了点冰箱里剩下的残羹冷炙，突然觉得难过的不行，太想念一早起来就能闻到的饭香，没洗脸刷牙就可以从背面袭击男朋友强行亲热索吻，互相推搡打闹进卫生间洗漱。

鼻头突然就发酸了，金希澈迅雷不及掩耳之势从茶几上抽出两张面巾纸擦了擦鼻子。

啊西。

希澈：童啊，哥要死了。

神童：哥撑住，录制结束后联系。

金希澈有气无力地躺在沙发上，这时间太难熬了，钟表的滴答声都显得格外刺耳。明明平常和朴正洙许久不联系也不会觉得孤独，现在甚至连打游戏的心思都没有。

希范吃完了早饭又跳了上来，在金希澈的腿边蜷缩着。金希澈盘了盘它的脑瓜，想了想还是掏出手机。

希澈：你平常都怎么哄东海的？

银赫：kkkkkk他不记仇逗逗就好了

银赫：哥吵架了？昨天半夜拉的群也是为这个？

希澈：我这哄不好了

希澈：怕是真生气了

银赫：哥，哄不好那就，直接干啊kkkkkk精力男gogo😏

金希澈啧了一声就把手机扔在茶几上，干脆还是等神童的消息好了，非得凭白无故吃一嘴狗粮。

*

另一边录制结束，鞠躬和大家致谢道别时已经是傍晚时分，申东熙看着仿佛无事发生的朴正洙比平常略显沉默。

“特哥，要一起吃个饭吗？”

“嗯？不了不了，空儿还在幼儿园呢再不去就太晚了。”朴正洙回过头皮笑肉不笑，眼神有些暗淡。

“诶希澈哥不是在家。”

“啊......啊他今天有行程来着。”

职业假笑，瞳孔震荡。

“没有啊，昨天我还听希澈哥说给心空买了玩具和好吃的呢。”申东熙一脸真诚地叙述着，“还说等你录制结束就送去，没和哥说嘛？”

“啊这个......那个东熙啊改天再约好吗，再不走真接不到空儿了，拜拜拜拜~~~”朴正洙眼神开始乱飘闪烁其词，戴上帽子口罩踱着小碎步就跑进了电梯。

神童：……大概这么个情况，哥你记得买东西过去。

希澈：明天请你吃饭！撒浪嘿！

神童：OK

希澈：所以圆滚滚童道士你觉得特儿改的密码是多少？

神童：……

希澈：认真的。

神童：没必要，您真的没必要

*

金希澈按着申东熙的要求去商场采购一番直奔朴正洙的家门，蹲在地上画了会儿圈电梯门就打开了。

“呀心空心空！”

身边堆了几兜子小零食，金希澈晃动着新买来的铃铛，白色的马尔济斯犬看到熟悉的人影立刻欢快地蹦了过去。金希澈揉了揉它毛茸茸的小脑袋，抬头眨巴着眼睛，委屈地看着冲他翻白眼的朴正洙。

“特儿，你看心空这么喜欢我，让我进去吧。”

“特儿，我买了那么多好吃的呢，都是给咱们闺女的。”

“特儿，你不爱我还总爱咱们闺女吧。”

金希澈的头发乱糟糟的炸着，仿佛一只撒娇的巨型犬。

夜晚的楼道寒气逼人，金希澈穿的少，已经冷得跺起了小碎步，朴正洙裹得严实，想着他的腿伤实在是不忍心了。

“进来吧，放下东西再走。”

“耶耶！替空儿谢谢欧巴！”

*

俗话说得好，好的开始是成功的一半。

然而金希澈并不觉得这是什么开始，他实在不知道该怎么对待这个冷面人了。朴正洙根本没有要理他的样子，自顾自地开始和心空有一搭没一搭地说话。来之前在脑子里胡乱想了各种应该说什么做什么的假设，如今全忘了。

这个人冷战能力实在是太强了，什么事都憋在心里，金希澈看见在厨房忙碌的朴正洙，感觉自己这么大的体积，存在感低得甚至不如冰箱里面的一瓶纪念版矿泉水。

他实在受不住这种气氛了，尤其看见在那个人还在厨房若无其事哼着歌优哉游哉炒着菜，气不打一处来。

赫宰说得对，哄什么哄。

干他妈的。

金希澈气性上来了，他随手将外套扔在地板上，径直走向厨房，一把圈住准备做饭的朴正洙，从背后强行勒住了他的双手。

“金希澈，你……你干嘛！”

“干你。”

*

金希澈湿热的气息扑了上来，朴正洙被袭击了个措不及防，左扭右扭根本使不上力气，金希澈拖着他倒退一路纠缠进了卧室，抬脚踹上门，把怀里的人扔上了床。

强烈的失重感袭来，朴正洙摔得发懵，屋里没有开灯，窗帘大敞，睁开眼朦胧中看见灯光从窗户里透过来，勾勒出金希澈的轮廓，没来得及反应，熟悉的呼吸就贴了上来。

四片唇刚刚相接，湿润的舌头就伸了进来，金希澈腾出手使劲搂住朴正洙的脖颈，想要把他吸干似的。朴正洙刚从刚才的晕眩里缓过劲来，身子不安分地扭动着，却被死死地压制，挣扎无果，被动地接受着风暴一般的支配。

朴正洙被吻得缺氧，思想理智不知漂到何处，他只感觉一阵阵地晕眩。金希澈毫不松懈，一边肆意接吻一边弓起后背，暴躁地将身下人的衣服下摆撩上去，指尖微凉，划过肌肤的时候引起一阵电击般的颤栗。

朴正洙节节败退，四肢发软，挣扎了两下就费尽体力。金希澈灵活的舌头在他的口腔婉转，勾着对方的舌头缠绵，指尖不停拨弄着已经挺立的小圆豆。上身的刺激和口中的情欲惹得朴正洙发出阵阵嗲音。朴正洙喘息得上气不接下气，金希澈换了口气继续接吻，左手继续玩弄着他凸起，右手指尖顺着锁骨向下轻柔地刮蹭，搔挠着他已然滚烫略有潮湿的肌肤。迷幻的触觉充斥着全身，朴正洙腰身酸软，只能任由对方蹂躏侵犯，毫无反击之力。

衣料彼此摩挲着，金希澈抚上腰际，手指熟练地解着腰带，隔着裤子就已然能感受到身下人炽热膨胀的欲望。他抬起身子，看见朴正洙瘦弱的肩膀在月光下随着呼吸上下起伏，从内而外透着诱人犯罪的气息。

然而金希澈并不满足这种黑暗的环境，他想看得清晰。伸手够到床头柜按开了卧室的顶灯，春光乍泄，朴正洙因为害羞脸被熏得通红，均匀的肤色，樱红的凸起，因为多年健身抚摸上去紧实有力。金希澈没给朴正洙休息的机会，直接把松垮的裤子拽了下去。

“啊.......希......别......啊啊啊……”

柱身挺立，金希澈细腻的手轻轻揉搓着膨胀又柔软的前端，异样的快感伴随着羞赧的情绪侵袭全身，朴正洙最终压抑不住自己哼叫出声。

金希澈抬头一笑迷魅且狂野，不知是那个世界流出来的妖孽，朴正洙只感觉自己被恶魔拉住，堕入了一个无可救药无法自拔的炼狱之中。

来不及喘息，又一个深情的吻印上他的唇，金希澈疯狂地掠夺着，仿佛狂风暴雨，快感一下一下冲击。朴正洙下身的欲望不断地胀大，顶端的小眼不断有透明黏腻的液体滑落，金希澈手上动作不停，啧啧的水声充斥着房间的每个角落。

朴正洙无力地抬起手在空中虚抓着，却被捏紧一个火热的掌中。

“正洙......正洙......”

金希澈低声喃语，低沉且沙哑。朴正洙感觉自己喝了一杯无法醒来的酒，彻底醉在了这个人性感的嗓音里，鼻尖萦绕着金希澈独有的体香。

突然金希澈停止了动作，抬起头媚笑起来，俯下身子用肩膀架起了朴正洙的腿。

“希澈……希澈！！你......啊哈......啊.......”

金希澈毫不犹豫地含住了朴正洙凸起的茎身，舌尖在上面灵活旋转，朴正洙被刺激得震颤，挺着脖子把脸抬上去不敢再看，喉咙传出一阵阵如水般的呻吟，他伸手想反抗，却被金希澈按住。

“别乱动......”

贝齿细细地轻咬，略微粗糙的舌苔由下到上的刮弄，金希澈漂亮又白皙的脸蛋在朴正洙的腿间上下晃动着。朴正洙感觉脑子一片空白，身子根本不听使唤，燥热得仿佛身处桑拿天。

舌尖顺着顶端的沟壑舔舐，金希澈干脆上手抚摸着他的囊袋一下一下地揉捏，嘴中的膨胀物随着愈来愈激烈的动作更加挺硬起来。

朴正洙嘶声喘叫着，只感觉电流顺着神经走遍全身，不断地刺激他的大脑。手脚因为缺氧发麻，此时此刻的呼吸已经不能供给足够的能量。敏感部位被疯狂刺激着，朴正洙感觉到一阵阵的膨胀，最终身子一弓，在金希澈的嘴里爆发出来。

朴正洙无力地躺在已经被汗水浸湿的床上，大口大口喘着粗气，刘海凌乱地黏在额头和眉间，却无力整理。

金希澈抬起头坐起来，翘起嘴角解开自己的裤子，三下两下脱得干净，伸手摸着刚刚洒落的乳白色液体，滑向了朴正洙的臀沟。

夜色正浓，岂可辜负。

*

醒来的时候已经是第二天的早晨了。今天的首尔有些阴天，阳光照进屋子的时候已经接近十二点。

“别走......正洙……”

金希澈隐约感受到身边人的翻动，手臂上稍使力气就把人重新拉入怀中。拨开朴正洙眼前的碎发，金希澈蹭着他的鼻尖，轻声呢喃。

“说说吧，正洙......?”

朴正洙对上了金希澈的眼睛，却迅速沉下去。金希澈轻柔地抬起他的脸，用手指缓缓摩擦着他的唇瓣。朴正洙耳朵红红的，低下头埋进了金希澈的颈窝。

朴正洙挤在金希澈的胸前，声音夹杂着少许鼻音。

“那天我发了衣服链接给你。”

“嗯。”

“打电话问你这款情人节限定好不好看。”

“嗯。”

“骂那么爽开心吗？”

“嗯。”

“嗯？？？不是不是不是，我不是我没有你别瞎说！”

金希澈猛地坐起身摆手，脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，眼看着朴正洙的脸色愈发阴沉，金希澈拼了命地想证明自己的清白。

“我根本没接过你的电话！”

“不是你还能是希范吗？”

“我明明打给曺圭贤了。”

“你明明接的是我电话。”

金希澈皱起眉头，大脑里根本就不存在这样的记忆，朴正洙从床头摸出金希澈的手机翻出通话记录，直接把手机屏幕怼到他的脸上。

“自己看。”

“老婆大人”明晃晃地映在屏幕上，金希澈没了脾气，挠了挠炸成鸟窝的头发，眨着清澈无辜的大眼睛委屈巴巴。

“我就记得那天晚上和圭贤约了开黑打游戏来着，”金希澈转着眼睛回想，“圭贤给他的黑皮壮汉英雄换了一套皮肤，带了挺胸扭胯的那种。”

“啊真的，真的太丑了你知道吗！怎么看怎么像情趣制服好吗，他居然还跟我说是情人节限定款所以很贵，哎一西那个大丑b，网袜兔耳巨石强森了解一下？”

朴正洙双手抱臂闭着眼睛点头附和。

“接着说。”

“辣眼睛啊辣眼睛！然后我就把他举报了，还打了个电话骂他来着。”

“额......当然是没打出去吧反正......结果第二盘他就把皮肤换了，我就没多想......”

“都骂什么了。”

“正洙人家不是故意的......我没想是接了你电话……”

朴正洙依旧一副扑克脸，金希澈越说越小声，到最后弱到声音像蚊子似的。金希澈低头搓着手指，他真的是害怕自己这样大大咧咧不知收敛的性格伤了他的爱人，也怕真的因为这样的误会冷淡了他们之间的感情。

朴正洙下了床，弯下身子捡着地上的衣服穿起来。

“那个......正洙，你送我的那件衣服，好看，真的。”

“啊知道了。烦人精。我去做饭了”

朴正洙趿拉着拖鞋向厨房走去，嘴角边的梨涡越来越深。

“圭贤这孩子，是该打一顿了。”

 

END

=================================

番外

金希澈：你之前把密码改成什么了？

朴正洙：1234

金希澈：……你是傻吗？

朴正洙：嗯，骗傻子来着

金希澈：得，惹不起

=================================

呀真是，耗费全身细胞开车

圭贤啊，对不起，一吵架就要拉你下水

谢谢大家看到这里，真心希望你们喜欢，比心


End file.
